The Green Shirt
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: After a particularly messy anomaly... Becker borrows a shirt. One shot, set in season 3.


**Disclaimer: Primeval and the green shirt do not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit. **

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious. The green shirt however... may be found on the internet.**

Set in season 3...

It had been a particularly messy anomaly.

Becker and Connor went straight to the men's shower room, while Danny took the SUV out back of the ARC building. The hoses were there. Privately, Danny thought he should have hosed off Becker and Connor before letting them in the building.

Abby and Sarah had managed to stay relatively clean. They hadn't gotten drenched in dinosaur sick, so they stayed to help pick up gear. They planned to ride back in the second SUV later with the rest of the security team.

After the third shampoo and rinse, Becker thought the stuff on top of his head actually felt like hair again. He finished scrubbing the rest of his body. Thankfully the clothing he had worn had taken the brunt of the assault, only his hands, neck, face and hair had been drenched in the revolting substance spewing from the raptors mouth. Becker turned off the water, reached for a towel and dried himself. When done, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the stall and stopped, staring at the empty space on the floor where his clothes had been.

"Temple," he growled menacingly "have you done something with my clothes?"

"What?" squawked Connor peeking out from behind his locker door at the tall soldier. Connor was standing there barefooted, with his pants on already, holding a purple shirt in his hands.

"My clothes," said Becker, tightening his grip on the damp towel clinging to his body.

"Surely you didn't want those," questioned Connor, looking somewhat appalled "to wear ever again?"

"Needed the civilian shirt," replied Becker as he moved towards his own locker "thought I could wash it out… wear it long enough to get home…"

Becker pulled the door open. In the semi-privacy of its shelter, he dropped the towel and pulled on his briefs and jeans.

"Sorry mate," replied Connor "didn't think you would want the clothes…I threw them in the bin with mine… the stomach acid in the dino sick was really doing a number on the fabric."

"I just don't have a change of shirt here," grumbled Becker "I took the tube into work this morning… car's in the shop… can't really ride home on the tube shirtless, now can I?"

"I've got a spare shirt," offered Connor "if that's all you need. Might be a bit tight, but it should do to get you home."

He rummaged in his locker and pulled out a green shirt.

"Catch," called Connor.

Becker held up the green shirt in front of him. "Ask me about my T-Rex…" he read sounding puzzled "what's that mean?"

Connor pulled the purple shirt over his own head, then turned to face his friend.

Becker read "Ask me about my Stegasaurus."

Connor grinned. "Watch," he said.

He reached down to the bottom hem of the purple shirt and lifted it up and over his face. A stegosaurus face was imprinted on the underside of the shirt. It now covered Connor's face.

"Rawr!" said Connor breaking into a fit of the giggles. "Now it's your turn."

"I… am… not…" said Becker stiffly "going… to… growl."

Connor pulled the purple shirt back down and looked at his friend. "Fine," he said "be that way… but I'll bet you're glad I had an extra shirt… aren't you?"

Becker pulled the green shirt over his head. It was quite snug on him, tightly outlining his muscles.

"Yeah," Becker agreed. It was better than wearing the shirt he'd had on previously. "But why do you have two of the same kind of shirt?"

"What? They're not the same at all," protested Connor "I got one of every color… each has a different dinosaur."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The girls were giggling as they went through the turnstile to board the tube home. The blonde pointed to a man in a green shirt standing some ways ahead of them.

"There's one for you Jess," she whispered to her friend.

The other girl, Jess, looked in the direction her friend was pointing. A tall, well built man turned in her direction. The dark hair, smoldering eyes, and rugged good looks of the man made Jess gasp. Oh!

But then she realized he was wearing a shirt that said "Ask me about my T-Rex." It was obviously a match to the purple one the smaller man was wearing with "Ask me about my Stegasaurus" emblazoned across his chest. Oh, Jess sighed in disappointment… he must be partners with the smaller man… how disappointing.

"Connor," called a petite blonde as she came up to the two men "the flat's this way."

Jess watched as the blonde woman dragged the smaller man away. He called back to the taller man, "See you at work on Monday."

Hmm, thought Jess. The smaller man appeared to be with the blonde woman. Based on his comment, he and the taller man worked together.

What kind of place would you work at that would have you wearing a shirt like that Jess wondered.

Where ever it was, Jessica Parker wanted to get a job there.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
